Fresh FM
Fresh 105 FM is an old school hip-hop/electro/breakbeat radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, which is hosted by Luke Campbell. According to him, Fresh FM is the number one radio station in Vice City. Description By 1986, this radio station is replaced by Fever 105, due to the station being purchased. Luke mentions on the radio that he will never sell the station, but since Fever 105 is the same frequency as Fresh FM, it appears that Luke does end up selling the station sometime before the events of Vice City. In 1986, a very similar radio station is operating, named Wildstyle. Fresh FM broadcasts live from a strip club and is technically a pirate radio station, much like Wildstyle. Playlist * Afrika Bambaataa & Soul Sonic Force - Renegades of Funk (1983) * Jonzun Crew - Pack Jam (Look Out for the OVC) (1982) * Run-D.M.C. - It's Like That (1983) * Planet Patrol - Play At Your Own Risk (1982) * Egyptian Lover - Egypt, Egypt (1983) * Art of Noise - Beat Box (Diversion One) (1984) * Man Parrish - Boogie Down Bronx (1984) * Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three - Request Line (1984) * Midnight Star - Freak-a-zoid (1983) * Whodini - The Freaks Come Out at Night (1984) Video Trivia * "The Freaks Come Out at Night" by Whodini can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene for the Malibu Club asset mission The Job in the original Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio station in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio station in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio station in GTA III. * Wildstyle - a hip hop and electro radio station in GTA Vice City that plays other songs by and , , and . * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop station radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio station in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio station in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Emotion 98.3 - a soft rock radio station in GTA Vice City and ''GTA Vice City Stories'' which plays another song by the . * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio station GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio station in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio station in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio station in the enhanced version of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio station in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio station in GTA V. * Blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM - a hip hop and mixed genre radio station in the enhanced version of GTA V. * Los Santos Underground Radio - a dance music station in the enhanced version of GTA Online that also plays "Beat Box (Diversion One)" by the Art of Noise as part of The Black Madonna's set. Navigation de:Fresh 105 FM es:Fresh FM pl:Fresh FM ro:Fresh FM uk:Fresh FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Rap Stations